who would of thought?
by black angel4
Summary: raven/moonbay fic raven is in love with moon bay, so he decided to kidnap her,well the others stop raven in time? chapter 2 is up!*chapter 5!* ~chapter 11~ chapter 12 finished
1. Default Chapter

Who would of thought?

Raven/moon bay

Note: I'm a hopeless romantic, *sigh* I know! I'm pathetic! And I was watching zoids and I was thinking of what would be a good pairing for raven? Reese? Nah! I don't their relationship is going n-e- where, Fiona? I don't like the pairing, Fiona is 2 innocent for him beside she belongs Thomas, moon bay? No she's belong to Irvine even tho, I like that pairing y not! I think she a good match for him, she could show raven 2 lighten up a bit!

I don't own zoids I don't know who but not me! If I did own them I wouldn't write about them! Umm no!

"Moon bay " 

A small smile formed on his pale lips, as he watch her on the base, he standing on the Geon breaker , next to him was his one and loyal friend, shadow, his small smile turned disgusted, " what am I thinking?", that loud mouth girl, who hangs out with that goody- goody ban?" (van whatever!) , he looked away he slowly turned his head back to her direction, he stared at her, he began to blush " she's beautiful…." "grrr stop it!", I don't even care about myself, how can I care about someone else?" " come on shadow, I'm getting fed up with this let's go!" , he quickly jumped into the Geo breaker, " _I'll be back for you moon bay" _he thought as he laughed evilly 

" Geez!' are you going to work the blade liger and the dibison all night? Moon bay said she was holding two cups of coffee in one hand, and one in the another for van, Irvine, and Thomas, " yeah!, if we want to beat raven the next time we see him" van said taking a sip of his coffee " hey! Where's Fiona?" Thomas asked "oh, she's dead", "what! She's dead!" " dead asleep" moon bay chuckled at Thomas, " yawn!, since I noticed you guys don't need my help I guess I'll hit the sack." " yeah, you should!, I see you have black circles under your eyes. It's a good look for you moon bay" Irvine said with a smile, " Ha ! Ha!, very funny!, well night" 

Earlier the next morning………. " Geo breaker! Is attacking!, Geo breaker is attacking! This is not a test!" the alarm aroused , it waken Fiona and moon bay from their sleep, " what's….. what's going on?, what's happening?" Fiona panicked , " the Geo breaker is attacking!" moon bay quickly jumped out from her bed, " come on Fiona!" moon bay and Fiona ran down the hall. " What going on?" moon bay asked a solider, " the Geo breaker is attacking, it's coming very close to the base." " is there anything we can do to help?" Fiona asked " no, van and the others orders was to keep you two girls out of danger" " hey! Eric, get your ass up here and help!" " if you excuse me." Eric saluted, and ran off…….

Meanwhile, Irvine, van, and Thomas was in a vicious battle with raven, " I'm closes enough!" all of the sudden the Geo breaker stop attacking, "What!, what happen?!" Irvine yelled " why did he stop attacking?, huh? Beak! Close in for a better look" the little moving dot was raven and shadow raven was riding on shadow. "What?! Raven" Thomas yelled " I wonder what sinister plan he has up his sleeve this time?", Fiona…. Fiona! That's why he's going to the base! He going to kidnap Fiona so he can figure out the mystery of zoid eve before anyone else!" van yelled " what! Miss Fiona is in trouble!" Thomas charged back to the base Irvine chuckled, "we better hurry back too, before Thomas makes a fool out of himself!" " yeah lets!" 

Shadow flew over the metal wall, "good! The coast is clear!, landed over there!" raven commanded, shadow did what raven said, him and shadow quickly hid themselves against a wall as they watch a group of soldiers run by, as they ran into the base, moon bay and Fiona were waiting at the hanger for van ,Thomas, and Irvine to come back "yawn!, this is so boring!, one of these days you and I are going to be the ones out there fighting right Fiona?" Fiona giggled, " yeah right!" in the meantime, raven and shadow were taking out soldiers , and hiding in anything they could find, until finally they reach the hanger where moon bay and Fiona were at, _"_ _I found her!"_ he thought as he quickly ducked under some boxes, he slowly got close enough he slowly crept up behind Fiona he put his hand around her mouth, she whimpered, "shut up!" he whispered raven put a gun to the back of Fiona's head " if you make any false moves I'll blow your brains out, now are you going to be a good little girl and do what I say?" he snarled Fiona quickly shook her head yes " good!, now slowly walk backwards with me" Fiona did what he said he took her back where the boxes were, tied her and taped her mouth " now you won't get in the way of what I want, shadow! Watch her so she doesn't do anything stupid" shadow grunted , raven slowly crept behind moon bay quickly put his hand around her mouth " hello moon bay, what a nice surprise to see you here" raven said " I finally have you my pretty!, wait! Why does that sound so familiar?" moon bay bite raven's hand , elbow him in the stomach and ran " you little bitch!, your not getting away!" raven shouted "help! Someone help me!" moon bay screamed some how raven caught up with her, suddenly everything went black …………

a/n: chapter one is short , I'll have chapter two up soon! 


	2. chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Who would of thought?

a/n: there is not much action in chapter 2, but there will be in chapter 3! I promise! ~_^

Pairing: raven/moon bay a hint of Thomas/ Fiona

Van, Thomas, Irvine finally got back to the base, "Fiona!, moon bay!" van yelled he heard only muffled screams coming where the boxes were, " it's Fiona!" Irvine shouted , ripped the tape off of her mouth "ouch!" " what happen?" van asked raven kidnap moon bay!" moon bay!" they shouted what does he want with moon bay?", then again I don't want to know what evil, twisted, sick thing he's going to do her." Irvine shuddered "come on!, if we hurry now we can stop him!" van said they all ran off when, " um, are you going to untied me?" Fiona was in the fatal position, both her hands and feet tied together, *sweat drop* ^^: they chuckled nervously " oh yeah!, sorry Fiona!" 

Moon bay slowly open her eyes the place was dark and cold, it was a cave "_where am I?" _she heard two people talking, to her surprise, it was raven and Reese, " you know, hiltz and the dark Kaiser won't be happy about this!, she useless to us, besides what are you going to with her anyways?" Reese asked " I don't know kill her, keep her for ransom, I haven't decided yet" raven said " by the way, you don't like her do you?" Reese said with a smile " no!, what would make you think that!" raven snapped " oh!, no reason!" Reese walked off, snickering. Raven glared at her, " stupid girl!" he looked over at moon bay…… 

Fiona was climbing into the blade liger when… " um, Fiona you shouldn't come with me" van said Fiona had a hurt expression on her face, " what?, why?" she asked sadly " I don't want you to get hurt in battle." van point out He remember the last time Fiona was with him, in battle with Raven she gotten hurt, he didn't want that happen again. " I don't have any room in my lighting saix." Irvine said " I guess that means I will have to go with Thomas, you don't mind to you?" Fiona asked sweetly Thomas bushed, " of course not miss, miss Fiona!" Thomas stuttered 

"come on then, let's go!" van said 

Raven walked over to moon bay, and kicked her the stomach, " get up!" raven yelled moon bay's eyes popped open, she gasp for breath, she slowly got up, she put her hands on her stomach, still gasping for breath. " what do want from me ?, why am I here?" moon bay asked, raven just look at her, with his cold expressionless purple eyes. He looked away, " I have grown quite fond of you." raven blurted out moon bay blushed, "really you have?" "yes, fond enough to kill you!" raven grinned insanely " now come with me" raven snarled, moon bay did what he said and began to follow raven.

" do you see any sight of raven?" van asked " nope beak isn't picking up anything" "same here, wait! What's that?" Irvine said " it the blue Geon saurer , Reese." van said " well, well look who I ran into, it's the great hero van fly height, sorry but this is how far is you go!" Reese said she began to attack, firing at the blade liger, van quickly dodge her firing "Irvine! , Thomas! Come on ahead!, I'll take care of her!" van yelled Thomas and Irvine went on. " good! Now there gone it just you and me, mobilize!" 


	3. chapter3

****

Who would of thought?

Chapter 3

a/n: dragon winlan is also doing another version of my story. But please still read mine! ( don't worry I gave her permission first!) she's helping me with my spelling and grammar, it the least I could do for her! So here it is! The long awaited 3rd chapter! Enjoy! Some swearing! =P _Italic= thoughts_

Moon bay was still following raven, The more he lead her the more she thought of where he was leading her. "Where are you taking me?" moon bay asked, quiver in her voice. Raven didn't answer her, "where are you taking me?" she asked again louder. Still raven didn't answer her. Moon bay's scared feeling turn to anger, "where the hell are you taking me! And for Pete sakes answer me damn it!" Moon bay snapped. Her face was red from yelling. 

Raven stopped and looked at her. Moon bay had her hands on her hips, and a angry expression on her face, his eyes widen, and blushed. _She so cute when she's mad! _Moon bay made a low growling noise, " well are you going to tell me are not?!, what the hell are you staring it me for?!, take a picture it last longer!" She snapped again, this time in a sarcastic voice. Raven quickly got out of his staring trance, " don't snapped at me! And no!, I'm not telling you where I'm taking you!, so shut that big mouth of your! Raven roared Moon bay gasped, She quickly blushed and look down She was so embarrassed! " Now come on!, Your dragging your feet!" Raven yelled at her once again, He quickly grabbed her arm, and pulled her along. _" wow!, her skin is soft!"_

"_Damn it!, She going to win!" _ Van and Reese were still battling, Like van thought Reese was going to win. The blade liger was getting rusted, The controls and movements were getting harder to move ,And to make matters worse he was almost out of ammo. Reese chuckled, "Well how the mighty have falling, It looks like the great hero isn't going to win this battle!, Hope you say your prays" Reese said bitterly. She tailed whip the blade liger, it hit the ground hard, Van yelled out in pain!

"Zeke! Come on pull together!, We have to win this , If we want to save moon bay from raven in time!" Zeke grunted. _" I only have one chances and that is to use the blade attack!" _It was hard to get the blade liger up, Since Reese was firing at him, Each time he almost got the blade liger up, Reese shot at him and he fall back down, And each time he would yell out in pain. _" This is to easy!, Maybe I shouldn't kill him yet, let's have fun playing with mind a bit!" _Reese chuckled evilly As she

tapped into van's mind." 

"I think we should be looking for a cave." Fiona said to Thomas "Alright, Beak! Scan the area for any caves." Beak beeped in agreement. Fiona sighed, " Is there anything troubling you miss Fiona?" Thomas asked "Well it's just I'm worried about Moon bay, Do you think she's ok?" Fiona asked her voice quiver a bit. 

"Hmmm, That's a difficult question to ask, Since it's Raven that kidnapped her I don't know Fiona." Thomas said to her Fiona look down sadly, And let out a shaky sigh. Thomas could sense that she was getting upset," But don't worry miss Fiona, knowing Moon bay she'll think of some way out." Thomas chuckled to himself "Besides, I don't think Raven could put up with Moon bay for long, He'll probably get so fed up with her that he'll take her back to the base!" Thomas busted out laughing!, Fiona giggled herself.

__

" I have to save Moon bay!, If anything happen to her because of Raven I would never forgive myself! " oh! Come on! Don't kidded yourself you know what don't want to save her!" " No! that is not true!" van said out loud _" you know you can't stand her! Everyone else thinks she a pain in the ass anyway, So why don't you stop this meaningless battle with me and give up!" _"No! no!, stop it!" van yelled again. He had his hands over head, it look like van was going to pull out his hair "It's not true! It's not true!!!!" With all his might he got the blade liger up, "Mobilize!, Blade attack!" Van commanded. "What!?, Once again he over power my psycho waves!! NO!!!!" Reese said in horror. The blade liger sliced though the blue Geon saur, " Grrrr!, Damn it! I can't believe he defeated me!, Watch your back Van fly height!, The next our path cross you would be so lucky!" Reese hissed "Specular!, let's get out of here!" Specular roared, Reese and Specular disappear in a flash of blue light. 

" Stop it! , Let me go!, Your hurting me!" Moon bay screamed at Raven , She started to hit him "Shut up!, Quit your whining!" Raven snarled Then the cave began to shake violently, "What?, what's happening?" Moon bay said fearfully "It's a earthquake! , Come on!" raven yelled Still pulling Moon bay along as he ran. The stimulates from the top of the cave, Began to fall, And the cave crumbed around them . The more the cave crumbed, It's was more harder to escape " Don't think we are going to make it!" Moon bay yelled "Shut up!" Raven yelled back at her. There was a opening at the end, Raven ran faster. But they didn't make it! A huge strangulates fell from above, There was no way around it. "Damn it!" Raven cursed under his breath . He dragged Moon bay around and ran the other way it was too late! Chunks and pieces of the crumbling cave, Blocked the way. Raven spun around in circles, Still not letting go of Moon bay She looked at him. The expression on his face surprised her! Raven has a scared, Almost terrified look on his face, _" He almost looks human!" _" Shadow!!, come here I need you!" Raven screamed, His voice wobbled. It was hard to stay in one place, Stone and rocks of the cave were falling on them, There was not much room to move, Since the cave was practically close up. "Shadow!!, Where are you!" Raven screamed again, In a quivering voice. Parts of the cave, Caved in completely. Rave and Moon bay looked up, what they saw was the ceiling of the cave come crashing down at them…. 

a/n: Do Raven and Moon bay make it out a live?, Or does shadow come in time? What happen to Van and the gang? Found out in the next chapter! 


	4. default chapter

****

Chapter 4

a/n: sorry for not updating for awhile, had writer's block then been lazy and didn't write when I had a writing streak, and plus school and friends you know? Well here it is! Enjoy! ^_^ Italic= thoughts 

"I think it's over, You can look now Miss Fiona." Thomas said. Fiona put her arms off of her head, And her face away from her lap. _" I wonder what cause that Earthquake?" _A screen popped up it was Van! " Thomas! Fiona !,Did you save Moon bay yet? Where Irvine?" He ask quickly. Fiona gasped, "Van!, What happen to your face?" He touch his face, He felt cuts, bruises, and blood running form his forehead. "I don't know." Van whispered Confusedly, " You know that is a good question, What did happen to Irvine?" Thomas thought out loud. Beak scanned the area for any Command Wolves. "There he is!" Thomas channeled Irvine, "Irvine! Irvine! Are you there? Are you hurt?" He didn't respond, Thomas heard light snoring. "He sleeping! Irvine! Wake up!" Thomas snapped. 

Irvine snorted, "What?!" He groaned. "How can you be sleeping at a time like this?" Thomas cried. "I fell asleep during the Earthquake, I has a scary dream, When we found Moon bay she dead in her own pool of blood." He said with quiver in his voice. Everyone was silent, "Will what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Van busted out with, He screened out. They all moved towards the cave. 

The cave still stood, But a lot of the inside was chunks and pieces on the cave floor. Under the layer of rocks and stones something was moving, A black organoid stood up, The front of it popped open , Something was tangled in wires, It unwrapped and fell to the floor, It was Raven and Moon bay luckily Shadow barely came in time about a few seconds away before the rocks came crashing down. Raven let go of Moon bay, He shook his head he felt so light-headed. Moon bay didn't move, Raven kicked her gently, " Come on! Get up!" He yelled . Moon bay stirred and opened her eyes, _" I lived?, Raven saved me?!"_ She stared up at Raven she couldn't believe it! Cold-hearted Raven saved her! _" He must have a heart after all!" _She got up , Dusted herself off "Shadow! Tunnel away out of the cave!" Raven commanded. In a flash of light, Shadow broke though the rocks and stones, A annoying humming sound echoed though the cave. It grew closer it appeared to be a blue bug, Flew up to Raven's ear "Raven! Raven! Where the hell are you? Hiltz and I are becoming very annoyed and inpatient with you!, If you….. Raven crush the little blue bug on his ear. "Shut up Reese ! I don't want to hear it!" Raven snarled under -his-breath. Moon bay had a lost look on her face, _" what was that all about?!" _

Light shine though the dark cave, shadow dig away out Raven and Moon bay shielded their eyes. Raven hopped into the hole, He put his hand out to Moon bay. Her eyes widen, _" why is he being so nice?"_ She slowly and gingerly put her hand into his He pulled her up into the hole. They both crawled out of the cave.

a/n: Looks like Raven going soft ^_^ all have chapter 5 up soon it won't take as long to write! Well c-ya! 


	5. chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

a/n: I lied. I been so stuck on this story! I been have a hard time thinking Ideas, This chapter with probably suck! If you have any ideas to help me end this story HELP ME! *clear throat* thank you! Italics=thoughts it will probably be short too.

Raven and moon bay finally crawled out of the tunnel. " Well, well I must say I'm impressed that you survived the Earthquake I created." They both looked in every direction to see where the voice came from. Raven crunched up his face in angry, "Reese!" he growled. She was sitting on the edge of a cliff, " It's amazing what I can do with my psycho waves." She jumped off stood in front of them. "Why?" he growled again "Well I needed a distracting to keep Van and others out of the way, I had orders from Hiltz to get you. He has a plan. He going to send a message to the blonde Zoidan girl , saying if she doesn't show up at a this place at this time he will kill her, Since she means so much to the Zoidan girl." Reese grinned Moon bay eyes widen, Reese continued, "When she shows up we'll set you free and take the Zoidan girl in your place, She is the key to unfolding the mystery of zoid eve." 

"who died and made you Queen!, She's MINE hostage I'll do with her what I please." Raven shot back at Reese. " Will if this is not a order from Hiltz then what are you doing with her? Oh! I see!" A wide grinned slowly crept on her pink lips. Raven turned bright red, stuttered like a broken reordered. " NNNO! That not what I have planned on doing with her! You sick-minded perv!" Raven shouted, His voice squeaked. Reese rolled with laughter , then her elf-like face turned serious. "Since you won't handed her over to me I'll do it myself!" She shoved Raven out of her way, Grabbed Moon bay by one of her Ponytails and yanked her. "Owww! Stop that! Let go!" Moon bay yelled in pain. She tried to wiggle her head to loosen her tight grab. Also tried hitting her but her hands were to out of reach to touch her. " Let her go! She's MINE!"

He bounced back up punched Reese in her face, pulled Moon bay back, her ponytail unraveled. Grabbed Moon bay wrist and ran. Reese touched her face, she felt blood from her nose, her green eyes glowed with hatred. " You bastard!, you'll pay for breaking my nose!" " Where are we going!" Moon bay asked between breaths. "I'm taking you back!" He answered her. " Your taking me back where?!" Raven didn't respond

a/n: Help me with chapter 6! I would like to end in three more chapters if you have any ideas put in my reviews or e-mail me thank you! 


	6. chapter 6

****

Chapter 6 

Who would of thought?

a/n: a hint of V/R and R/R Van/Reese and Raven/ Reese

Raven finally stopped running and let go of Moon bay's wrist when he reach the Geon breaker. Moon bay dropped to her knees panting. Raven just stood there……

" I found him! I see a Geon breaker!" Van yelled. He jumped out of the Blade liger he saw someone standing from behind. He cocked his gun to the figure, " Don't move raven! Tell me where's Moon bay?" The figure turned around, To Van surprised it wasn't Raven, It was Reese. Her Organoid, Specula, was laying on the ground looked exhausted. Reese's nose was broken in two places, blood dripped from it. Her green eyes burned of angry, sorrow, and hatred. Van, with the gun still in the air, lowered it. He had compassion showing in his chocolate eyes for Reese." What happen?" "Raven! I'm going to kill him!" She hissed though her teeth. "Raven! He was here? Is Moon bay still with him? She still alive? Where did they go?" " I'm not telling you crap!, I can't believe that whiny, helpless, brown-eye dog is still with him!!!, How could he choose her over me?" Van smiled, _" I knew she liked him." _She began to walk off, then her broken nose suddenly cracked another place, blood poured out. She fall to her knees in pain. " Shit! My nose!!" She cried. Van threw his gun, rushed over to her. " Are you ok? What's wrong?" Reese, was bend over her hands covered her nose, blood slipped though her fingers making a pool on the rocky surface. " My nose!, it broke again! Damn him! Damn Raven!" She sobbed, Her voice quivered like a rattle. "Hey!, It's going to be ok I promise, I'll fix your nose." Van cooed. He put his hand on her side and slowly flipped her over to his another arm, was about to pick her up, when he heard someone call his name. Saw three blobs run toward him. It was Irvine, Thomas, and Fiona….

"Why?…. Did you kidnap me?" Moon bay breath out. Raven looked at her, then turned away, for a few seconds he didn't say anything. Finally, " My first plan wasn't to kidnap you, I was going to the take the Zoidan girl, Fiona, but that would be too obvious. Then I thought, about a person that van and Fiona REALLY loved and cared about, you. What I seen, they would risks their lives for you it's the only way to get ruined of them. Who would of thought, I would take you?" Moon bay was in awe. Raven turned his head, " Now! Get up! If you don't , I'm leaving your ass here to rot!" Him and shadow walked the rest of the way to the Geon breaker. Moon bay got up and brushed her knees off. She chuckled. The serene look on his face turned sour. _" Here I thought he was going soft, I guess once cold-hearted always cold-hearted." _ she climbed in the Geon breaker.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

****

"Van! What happen?" Fiona was horrified! Seeing Reese in his arms with blood dripping down her face. "Hey! You took Reese good job!" Irvine thumbs up Van. Fiona elbow him in the stomach. As they walked, Van told them what happen to Reese. No one said anything they all felt bad for her. Van buckled her in the seat of the Blade Liger, she slumped over. Van cleaned up her face, plunged up her nose with tissue. He decided to take her back to base. Fiona, Thomas, and Irvine continued their search for Moon bay.

Raven, was doing the same thing. He decided to take her back as well. He couldn't keep her, she wouldn't be happy with him. At the same time, He saw Van. "Shit!" He cursed under-his-breath. He looked back at Moon bay, she was asleep. "Shadow! Change of plans we are going back to my place." Shadow growled in respond. Raven smiled, " I guess I get to keep her after all." He whispered, " The three of us are going to be very happy together." His smiled beamed even more.

Thomas, Fiona, and Irvine was ready to give up. They set-up a little camp, made coffee and ate cookies. " I hope Moon bay is alright." Fiona spoke, breaking the silent. " I wouldn't be surprised if she was died yet." Irvine sipped his coffee. "Me either!" Thomas replied, looked at Fiona. "Don't worry Miss Fiona!, Knowing Moon bay she'll stand her on grounds." Thomas smiled Fiona smiled back, " Yeah your probably right!, Wonder why he kidnapped her in the first place?" Fiona wondered aloud. " He's probably using her to get to you and Van I'm guessing, Mostly Van, since they are rivals." Irvine answered. " You really think so?" "Know so." Irvine drank the rest of his coffee, Fiona stared at her cup, watching her reflection, Thomas watched Fiona, then stared down at his feet. 

Van was back at the base, He put Reese in his bed. She passed out from lost of blood. He was in the computer room, trying to found leads on Raven. He was tracking out all the places he was before he kidnapped Moon bay. A few day before Moon bay join him and the rest, and was kidnapped, she was doing a job for a junk dealer. Raven was following her. " Does Moon bay have something Raven wants? Or No! He couldn't be! Is raven in love with Moon bay? I never thought he knew she existed? Or does he?" He smiled to himself," I understand now." 


	8. chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

a/n: sorry didn't update so long. Had writer block on all my stories lately. Hope it's good

Raven stopped the Geno breaker, he pushed Moon bay's knee. She gasped, " were here." Raven spoke to her. Raven punch in some password so the automatic door would open. It was a two-stories log cabin. Moon bay looked in shock that Raven would own something so nice. Raven, Moon bay, and Shadow walked in. Lights suddenly flicked on, and Robotic voice said : "welcome home Raven." It had a expensive leather brown sofa in the middle of living room. Decorated, high beamed lamps, Covers had prints of Rose of all colors, A Dark-purple throw rug on the floor, A big screen T.V. on the side. Everything was so clean and polished. Moon bay's eyes dazzled. " You own all this Beautiful furniture?" Moon Bay asked, twinkle still in her eyes. Raven snickered, "No! I stole it all! You think I could or would buy all of this." Raven smiled mischievously. Moon bay giggled. 

  
Fiona, Thomas, and Irvine returned to the base, Disapprovingly. They hated how they just gave up, but she was no where to be found. " Van man, we couldn't found her. I hated to say it but we should give….. Irvine looked around the garaged, "Excuse me, but have you seen where LT. Van Fly height is?" Fiona stopped a Solider. " Yes I do ma'am, He said he knows where Moon bay is hold captured at." "Really? Great!" They all rushed back to their zoids. Van on the meantime, located the pinpoint where Raven was. " Now I can save Moon bay from the slimy, sleazy clutches on Raven. Zeke! Stop here!." He was about a foot away from the log cabin, with his Binoculars, scooped in. They were eating on a nicely polished wooden table with fine China. Van was shocked! No Bruises, cuts, blood, or handcuffs on Moon bay. " whatever he has plan for her must be pretty important." Van guessed. He climbed back in the Blade liger, he put auto sleep for 1 A.M. " I'll rescue her with his asleep, he has to let his guard down sometime. Until then I'll get some shut eye haven't slept in two day." Van slipped into a deep sleep. 


	9. chapter 9

****

Chapter 9 

Raven sat at the window still, watching the two red moons of planet zi. "I can't keep her like a pet, I have to let her go sometime." Raven thought, "Besides she won't love me back why would she love a cold-hearted dark boy like me?, I should have never let my heart rule my head." He put his face in his hands and rub his forehead.

Moon bay was upstairs in one of the bedrooms asleep, As she slept she dream.

~dream state~

Moon bay skip downstairs . She found Raven in the kitchen. Swing open the double doors, he turn around, "Breakfast?" he smiled. She sat down "I made you pancakes since I know pancakes are your favorites." He place the stack of pancakes in front of her. "How did you know that?" Moon bay looked at him confusedly, "Where the…."I know you like two clumps of butter and lots of syrup." Raven buttered the pancakes and syrups them. " How did you know that?" Moon bay asked him again, " I know everything about you moon bay." A warm smile spread across his face again. " Your beginning to scare me! Why are you being so nice? I never told you anything about me!" Moon bay cried, "oh yeah you made good pancakes." She added taking a bite. " Like I say I know everything about you." He swore staring out, " ever since I saw you where I was younger I watched you. First it was because you traveled around with Van and Fiona then I gotten to know you." He confessed, He looked at her, with gentleness showing in his purple eyes " Your going to wake up… Now!" 

Moon bay gasped loudly quickly sat up. Sweat pour down her face, " what a nightmare! Raven being nice to me, how did he know I like pancakes?" Moon bay whispered to herself. She looked at the clock, 11:00 pm. She got up from the bed and walked downstairs she found Raven by the window still face in his hands. "Raven?" she called out. He looked up blushed a little, Moon bay she wearing a silk blue night gown her hair was down. "What are you doing up? Go back to bed!" He snapped at her. "What's wrong?" "nothing! Go away!" He snapped at her again. Moon bay was becoming angry, " Tell me what's wrong now!" She growled, " You held me captured for 4 months being mean to me and you can't tell me what's wrong? and if you don't… " I love you ok?" Raven bust out with. Moon bay close her mouth and listened. " That what's wrong with me! I have felling in love with you and I don't know how to tell you! Now you know." Raven shouted, looked back at the window refused to look back at her. Moon bay was shocked! " just like my dream." she muttered. She did what he said she went back upstairs. "Well I got that off my chest." He said

Van! Van! Wake up! This Thomas do you read? Van open his eyes pick up his receiver, " yeah what is it?" He sounded very groggy. " We heard you found where Raven is, don't where we found you will be there in a few minutes over and out." Thomas replied. Van yawned loudly, eyed his timer 11:20 " 45 minutes left until we save Moon bay."

Raven paced back and forth on the polished wooden floor, " I shouldn't have told her that. Now she going to act weird around me. Oh Well! At least she knows that's a good note." He said, " Well I better check on her." 


	10. chapter 10

****

Chapter 10

" You ready?" Van ask eagerly. "Yeah let get this over with." They started for the cabin.

"Moon bay? Hey! You in there?" With his thumb knuckle he knocked on her bedroom door. "The heck with this!" Raven kicked open the door. "Huh? Moon bay?" She wasn't in here the window was open, the wind ruffled the curtains. He ran over to the window stuck his head out and yelled, "Moon bay!!" It echoed though the canyon he looked to the roof, Moon bay was sitting towards the edge her feet dangled. "What are you doing? Get in your inside now!!" Raven commanded. "Why?" She asked, not looking at him. "Because…. You might catch a cold." Raven felt dumbfounded. Raven climbed outside the window and onto the roof. Stumbled a bit, nervous that he would fall. He looked down at his feet, " About what I said…. " I know you didn't mean it." Moon bay glaring at him with fire of anger in her eyes. Raven ran his fingers though his lavender hair, " No I did, I didn't want to scare you." The anger in her eyes change to compassion. "Well you didn't scare me Raven." Moon bay voice was gently and kind, she put her hand on his shoulder. "In fact I ……. "Raven! Give it up!" "Damn so close!" Raven swore

Van, Fiona, Thomas, and Irvine appear in front of them in there Zoids, "Let her go!" Thomas shouted, "Or we'll shot!" The blade liger approach the roof, Van opened the and jumped out. " Now Raven we can settle this peacefully, just hand her over." Van said innocently. Raven position covered Moon bay defensibly. His hard-stone expression didn't change. A little smirk curled up on the corner of his lips. Shoved Van off the roof. Dropped like a doorknob. "Van! You ok?" Fiona yelled to him. Raven leaped into the blade liger, "Nice guys finished last." Raven joked. He turned the blade liger to the Lighting saix and Dibison , a screen pop up on there screens. "Whoever beats me I'll hand over the girls over, if I win I keep them." 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
   
"How does Van work this thing?" Raven was becoming frustrated, he   
couldn't get the blade liger to move. Without the machine guns shooting   
or the blades going in or out. "Ha! Finally!" Got the liger to charge!   
"Megomax fire!" Thomas commanded, Raven Transcend all the shots.   
As they battle, Fiona rushed to van side, "Van! Van! Please open your   
eyes!" Fiona red-roses eyes began to welled up. Moon bay walked to the  
petite zoidan, "Oh! Moon bay! I'm so sorry about this! If only we could   
of save you sooner." She cried. Moon bay felt her heart sank, all this time now she wanted to stay with Raven and her friends were desperately trying to find her. "It's not your fault Fiona" Moon bay was trying to commiserate with Fiona's feelings. " But it's all over now, that creep Raven won't harm you anymore Moon bay." " He never hurt me in the first place!" Moon bay thought.  
  
"I'm going to win this! They don't stand a chance against my fighting ability and the strength of the blade liger!" Raven was right he was going to win he almost had the Bision and the Lighting Saix on the ground. It seem that Raven and the blade liger was a perfect match. "If he takes one hit on us were done for Irvine!" Thomas panicked! " I guess we have no choice but to surrender." Irvine open his latched and came out with his arms in the air. " You two are a bunch of wussy! I prove that I'm the best!" Raven did his famous "evil laugh," he walk the liger to were Moon bay, Fiona, and Van was at, Fiona gasped in terror! The thought of leaving her precious Van! He jump down standing in front of them, grab Moon bay's arm. " I win! Win the prize I wanted." "please don't take me!" Fiona yelled, Raven stared blankly at her with his cold purple eyes, " I don't want you! Why would I want with a whiny little thing like you!" Fiona was shocked and angry! She open her mouth to say a smart comeback but nothing came out. She just made a pouty face! While Raven was again dragging Moon bay, Van wake-up.  
  
He slowly open his eyes, everything was a blur at first his vision came clear. He saw Raven and Moon bay. Van felt his blood boil! "That bastard!" he muttered, " LET HER GO YOU CREEP!" Van was running to his feet. Ran up behind Raven and punch him in the head, he let go of Moon bay's arm almost fell forwards. Raven counterattack Van's punch, the two rivals were going at it! Moon bay stared in shocked! Fiona sobbed wildly she didn't want Van to get hurt! "Stop it! You two!" she wailed. Thomas and Irvine walked up to her, Thomas put a hand on her frail shoulder. " Don't worry miss Fiona! Van can handle his own fights." Thomas try to comforted the girl who hold his affections. She look up at him with teary eyes, " I hope your right." " Come on Van! Give him a left hook a right! You can kick Raven's ass!" Irvine cheering Van on. Fiona's sorrow face went angry! "Don't say that!" her voice sound accost. Irvine chuckled, "come on Fiona! It won't kill ya to not worry about him for a second! Van a adult he can take of himself! Stop babying him!" Irvine infer. Of course this made Fiona ever madder! She kicked Irvine in the knee. "ow!, What was that for?" Fiona just cross her arms and huffed!   
Van kneed Raven in the belly, He dropped to his knees trembling in pain! He lift his leg back to kick him in the face, but Moon bay spoke up. "Stop it!!" her scream echo across the canyon. Van looked up at her with a confused expression Moon bay stood in front of Raven covering him, " I won't let you hurt him any longer!" Her voice roared with passion. Everyone was bewildered? "Moon bay…" Raven coughed out, "But why?" Van asked dreading to hear her answer. " Because I have falling in love with Raven." Now the truth is out! Everyone gasped!   
   
  
a/n: sorry for the delay I haven't on any of my story for a while! Damn final exams are coming up so I'm force to study! Oh well! One more year and I'll be out of high school ! Whoo- hoo! I decided to add one more chapter on this I'm fresh out of ideas so please help me on this! 


	12. chapter 12

****

Chapter 12

a/n: Last chapter 

Everyone Gasp! Van felt betrayed. His friend, teammate was in love with his arc enemies, his rival. "How could she love such a evil, cold-hearted person! I guess all those months being with done something to her." Van thought. 

"Oh dear!" Fiona Put her hand to her mouth. Thomas just shrugged. He didn't know what to feel, he wasn't very fond of Moon bay. Many times she got on his nerves trying to tell Fiona his affections to her. Irvine walked off. Fiona yelled out to him, "Irvine! Where are you going? What about… "I don't care!" He interrupted. Fiona just awed watching after him with widen eyes. "So you want to be with him? Go ahead!" Van spat out, also walked off. Moon bay began to feel guilty, "Van wait!" "You make your decision." Van was upset, angry, and hurt all in one. Approached Thomas and Fiona, "Come on Moon bay doesn't care about us anymore so let's leave." Nodded in response. Fiona looked back at her friend, gave Moon bay the most saddest puppy-dog face, joined up with the others. Raven slowly got up dust himself off. Moon bay gave him a tight hug and a deep kiss. Ran towards Van and the others, Raven stood in shock! Couldn't believed what just happen! Chase after Moon bay, grab her wrist, "Wait where are you going?" Raven looked different. Looked vulnerable and weak had a sad look in his eyes. "I have to go back to them, I don't want them to hate me." Moon bay huffed. "Who cares about them you have me now." squeezed her wrist, his voice sound desperate. 

Moon bay heart beat faster. The first time Raven actually showed human emotions. (second when his parents died, at least to another human being.) Moon bay wanted to stay. She meant what she said. But she didn't want to live in guilt for the rest of her in life with Raven, that her friends hated her. Didn't want to lose them. She hated her decision, she had to chose friends over her true love. She knew she change Raven to a more caring, compassionate person. "I have to go let go." Moon bay pleaded, "No…. but I love you and you love me stay." Raven felt weird, he felt a thug at his heart it hurt and he didn't like it. "Damn human emotions." he cursed in his thoughts. "I'm sorry Raven." Moon bay sadly said. She snatch her wrist back and ran again. Raven didn't chase after her he let her go. Began to walk back to his Genosaurer. Climb in the cockpit, on his screen he watched Moon bay run. She yelled to them and waved. She told them she would rather be with them, Van and Fiona hugged Moon bay. Raven face twisted in degusted. "I don't know why she wants to be with those Goody-goody losers!" Then he's face went gentle, "If she ever changes her mind and wants to come back….I'll be here, I'll wait until that happens." Moon bay stop walking with them, let them go on ahead of her. She look up in the Raven's screen which she could not see.

"I promise I'll come back to you some day I don't when be someday." She looked away, and shed a tear and kept on walking. Raven just stared at the screen at her until she was out of distance. Raven did something he thought he never to again. Ever since he was little, he started to cry. 


End file.
